Out of the ice
by Treehugger31
Summary: Rename from 'Death caught up'. I have decided to make this is to a seres of one-shots, drabbles what ever you want to call them. Each story will have its own summary, rating, and warning if needed.
1. Death caught up

Death caught up

**Rating: T for death**

**Summary: What happens when death has caught up to the newest guardian but the others aren't ready to let go? Rated for death**

**A/N: I'm going to apologies in advance. I have no clue as to where this came from, but I guess that is what happens when you get depressed reading fan fiction at 12 in the morning. I actually read a story like this but I cannot remember from where. Please tell me if it is bad, but I've had tons of ideas for Rise of the guardians and this is the only one I've been able to write out and post.**

**I own nothing except for my spelling/grammar mistakes**

**UPDATE: I have decided to make this story into a series of one-shots drabbles whatever you want to call them. Some will be little starts of stories to come, other will be from stories, and others will be just random things I think of.**

_Those of the living dead should not remain in the world of the living_

_ -Unknown_

"Please," He looks at her, a kind of sad, pleading look, "I need to go, it's time." He whispers. She bites her lip, "N...no there's still time for you, just a bit longer?" He sighs, eyes now cast downward, he's sad she knows but she just can't let him go off on his own, she won't let it, not after leaving him for 300 years. She hesitantly reaches a hand out just barely hovering over his slumped shoulder, lowering her head to look in his sad blue eyes, "Please just a bit longer? You can't go yet...Baby will be devastated." He sadly sighs again, "I know," A sad smile, "but she's a strong one, she'll pull through." and turns away from her, she feels a stab of pain in her heart as she watches with tears in her eyes as the one she has learned to love as a son walks (not flies) away, leaving behind clusters of tiny, sobbing fairies for the Guardian of Memories to comfort.

"Everyone will be sad for a while," he looks up from the ice sculpture, fixing his gaze on the child he had started think of as a son. He continues to stare into the fire, watching as the flames lap against the charred wood. "But they will go on, there will always be children needing a Guardian," He turns to look at the Guardian of Wonder, smiling softly "there will just be one less child to watch out for." The large Russian's eyes fill with tears, "The child leaving is the one we want to watch out for the most." The immortal child looks away and gets to his feet, whispering. "I know, and I'm thankful to finally have a family who cares so much." He walks out of the room leaving the normally jolly guardian to rest his head on folded arms and allow the tears to fall.

"You know it's the right thing to do? Right?" He softly asks while watching as the golden sand reflected the shimmering light of the sun. The small man smiles sadly, he doesn't answer, but his eyes do for him, sadness fills his golden brown eyes, and a small figure of a little boy crying appears above his head. A sigh, "Jamie will be sad, I know..." More sand images, this time of two boys ,one slightly taller than the other, being pulled apart from a friendly hug. 'Your his best friend.' "I know but everyone losses a friend in their life time." He turns quickly away but the Guardian of Dreams already caught a glimpse of the silver tears freezing on his cheeks, watching as his friend hurried away letting his own golden tears to fall.

"It hurts," The soft voice surprises him, the paint brush he holds in his paw drops to the ground and the egg scrambles from slack paws, unnoticed, forgotten as he looks to the boy crouching in front of him, a questioning look on his otherwise expressionless face. "It's hurts to stay." He swallows, reaching out a shaky paw to grasp the dirtied brush. "I know... but we ain't ready..." He rises from his crouch, "Seems no one ever is." And he leaves, slowly dragging his feet over the green grass, and all he can do is watch, silently as inside the Guardian of Hope cries for the boy he had started to love as a little brother.

"You have to let go," They look up, forcing themselves to look into those pained blue orbs, pain caused by them, trying to not abandon a child they left alone for . A shaky sigh, "I know it's hard but," a shrug "you can't change fate." Silence, broken only by the mournful howl of the North wind outside the window of which he balances on the sill. "We know," The large bearded man ignores the look of surprise and hope that has focused on him, takes a deep breath and looks into the pale face, "But we do not know how." The Winter child smiles softly, and the guardians hearts are lifted just slightly, it is a kind, understanding smile, filled with so much peace and love, that suddenly they know they are doing the right thing, and that makes it all the more bearable. "Just close your eyes and think of all the good times we've had over the past year." They do, they remember all the fun and good times that they have had ever since the immortal child first joined their little family. They think of all the pranks, games, laughter, and fun times. After a while they hear soft ringing sound and open their eyes revealing the sill where he once stood empty except for four little never melting snowflakes, about the size of snowball, each with an engraving of the same thing on it,

_'Family is forever, not even death can tear its bonds. _

_Thank you for being there for me and being my family,_

_Love The spirit of winter, _

_Jack Frost'_

**Sorry if it is confusing. In case any of you are confused, basically death caught up with Jack, because he died before he became Jack Frost and so after a year of being a Guardian he passes on but the other Guardians don't want to let their newest and youngest member go, remembering the 300 years they left him alone. Just ask if it is still a problem. **

**Paragraphs in order**

**1. Tooth**

**2. North**

**3. Sandy**

**4. Bunnymund**

**5. They finally let him go**

**It was actually real hard to write for North and Sandy. Sorry if it's confusing, but took me 2 hours to write (right now 2 in the morning) and my brain is tired, tell me and I'll try to explain it, **

**I might post another chapter about what happened before if you guys like it.**


	2. Family Bonds Never Broken

**Rating: T for death**

**Summary: While visiting her brothers grave, a Jacks sister finally finds peace with the past.**

**A/N: Hi apparently I like to write sad death stuff (probably not good) Anyway this was supposed to be a English assignment with a story with a theme and it turned into this. I guess the theme would be that no bond is ever stronger then between siblings and that they would always be there for each other. Anyway enjoy :) O before I forget I just randomly decided to name Jacks sister Hazel, don't really know why.**

**Do not own anything except my mistakes**

Family Bonds Never Broken

There was not a cloud in the sky, the sun shone bright in the endless blue. Birds sung high in the newly budding trees as squirrels and other small forest mammals scavenged for food on the forest floor. A young girl of about twelve years old picked her way through the underbrush. In her hands, she clutched a small bouquet of white flowers. Hazel slowly approached a bright clearing, filled with large, rounded stones. She walked past a series of stones until reaching a slightly older one near the middle of the group. Ann knelt down in front of the engraved stone, smoothing out her long brown skirt.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts before opening her mouth to speak, "Hey, I know hasn't been that long since I was here last but I had to come see you."

She leaned slightly forward and placed the flowers in front of the grave stone, alongside dozens of others. "I brought you some flowers, they're snowdrops I remember how they were always you favorite."

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, continuing quietly, "It's been hard... with you gone and all."

She sighed, "I think the worst part, besides you not being here, is the look in people's eyes when they look at me." Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Mary hasn't talked to me since a little after the accident, she must think it was all my fault." She paused for a second, her eyes tracing the engraving on the headstone.

_Jackson Overland Frost_

_1694-1712_

_Beloved brother, son and hero._

"Mother and Father must think that to, they won't even look me in the eye anymore." She sobbed, burying her face in her hands as the memory of that fateful day washed over her.

"It's been a year, yet I can still remember that day."

Ann wanted Jack to teach her to ice skate, she saw how much fun the other kids had and wanted to try it for herself, he finally thought she was old enough to take her to the pond to learn. Jack had checked the ice earlier that morning and said that he didn't think it was safe in some spots, but Hazel had been waiting all winter for that day and begged Jack to go skating, Jack unable to say no to his little sister helped her with her skates then tied his own. They had skated around the frozen body of water, avoiding the unsafe spot, for a good while before Jack suggested they had skated enough for the day. She had turned to look at her brother, about to plead for just a few more minutes when a sound they both dreaded and feared was heard. The sound of cracking ice under skates. She immediately froze in terror, hesitantly glanced down to see thin spider webbing cracks under her feet. She gasped and quickly looked back to her brother for help. As if sensing his little sisters distress, he looked back into her eyes, she barely caught a glimmer of panic in the dark brown eyes before he expertly hid his fear for her benefit. He took off his skates for better stability on the ice despite causing his bare feet to go numb with the cold and cautiously approached her. He reassured her, told her that he would not let her fall in, and she believed him, he was her older brother after all, he would not lie to her.

He made it into a game, played hopscotch across the ice to the thicker, safe part. He coaxed her to do the same, one step at a time. She took the first step and gasped as more cracks appeared. The second step caused even more and she turned her head back to face her brother, barely noticing him reaching back with his hand for a long stick with a curved end. The third tiny step brought her almost within arm's reach. He reached out with the stick and hooked it around her waist, a sharp yank sent her sliding onto solid ice far from danger. She scrambled to her feet smiling in relief towards her brother. That relief was short lived and with a loud crack the ice gave way, plunging Jack down into the waters frigid depths.

"Jack!" She screamed, clumsily rushing to the dark hole in the ice.

"Jack please come back, please." She pleaded, sobs raking her thin frame. She yanked her skates off and blindly took off into the forest, in the direction of home.

She rushed through the door, yelling at the top of her lungs, "Jack fell into the pond." Hearing this her father immediately rushed from the house in the direction of the pond while her mother rushed to the nearby village for help before grabbing her daughters hand and following her husband. They were to late, Jack had died. Help arrived but he was under too long. The funeral was a week later.

A soft laugh pulled her from her sorrow and Ann lifted her head from her hands in surprise. Wiping tears from her cheeks, she looked around for the source of the voice, discovering shortly after that she was the only one there. The laugh came again, clearer this time. Her eyes widened, she knew that laugh. She looked back to the grave stone, feeling all of her sorrow melting away. What was she doing? Sobbing like some child, Jack wouldn't want her wallowing in grief. He would want her living life how he thought it was meant to be lived, full of fun, joy and happiness, not pain, sadness and self pity. With one last smile to the grave stone, Ann gently blew it a kiss before leaving the way she came.

Glancing back she allowed a smile to fully appear on her face, "Thank you big brother, for taking care of me." The entire forest seemed filled with life for a moment as a strong breeze blew through the trees, carrying with it laughter of a boy long lost but never forgotten.


End file.
